As The Tide Rolls: A Marie Tribute
by heroes1202
Summary: A simple chatroom between Marie and Agent Four is suddenly transformed into a battle zone between cousins as Callie convinces Agent Four to go on a date with Marie. Feeling she has no say at the end of it all, Marie agrees. But how will it all turn out? Can this date between "platoon mates" avoid becoming the next trending headline in Inkopolis News?
1. The Chatroom That Started It All

**_As The Tide Rolls ~ A Marie Tribute ~_**

**_Part 01: The Chat Room That Started It All_**

It is a sunny day over Inkopolis Square as we find ourselves in the apartment of Callie and Marie, full-time cousins and members of the famed Squid Sisters duo. It is early afternoon as Marie is seated at her desk, searching the web via her desktop computer. The computer itself was a light green color with varying stickers stuck to the backside of the screen. Her fingers were fast at work, clicking around the various keys before she stopped to take a drink from her coffee mug.

"Well, Marie….Callie's off with her friends from school….WHAT are YOU going to do in the meanwhile?" she thought. Just then, she noticed she got a message alert and quickly clicked on it. The notice was from a user named "Squid_Dualist", but Marie knew right away the identity of the messager.

"That's Agent Four. Wonder how he's been?" she muttered. After clicking "Okay", the chat screen was brought up. Marie's text was identified in green while Agent Four was a light blue color.

* * *

■_**Webmaster**■ "Lime_Green_Gal" has joined the chatroom._

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** Hey Four. How've you been?_  
_**Squid_Dualist:** Yo_

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** Haven't heard from you in a while. You been training?_  
_**Squid_Dualist:** Yes and no_

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** What do you mean?_  
_**Squid_Dualist:** There hasn't been much to do around the Square since that last Splatfest shook everyone up….. *sigh*_  
_**Lime_Green_Gal:** Yeah. I hear ya_

* * *

Just then, Marie noticed another user appearing in the chatroom with them, identified by a slight reddish color. The username was "Squiddy_Sistah".

"Huh? What's Callie doing here?" Marie muttered.

* * *

_■**Webmaster**■ "Squiddy_Sistah" has joined the chatroom._

_**Lime_Green_Gal: **Callie? That you? I thought you were with your classmates from school?_

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Hey! What up Marie? Yeah. I just finished up with them and…..wait. Who's…?_  
_**Lime_Green_Gal:** It's Agent Four, Callie._

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Ohhhh! I thought that name was familiar! What up?!_  
_**Squid_Dualist:** Uhh….hi?_

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Hope I'm not "interrupting" anything here…..you little LOVE BIRDS you…. :3_

* * *

Marie slightly froze up, reading Callie's last message.

"Ugh. Not AGAIN Callie…." she groaned, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

_**Squid_Dualist:** Uhhhhh…..come again?  
_

* * *

Marie sighed before returning to the chat.

* * *

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** Just IGNORE that, Four. Callie likes to "tease" me whenever we're online like this._

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** WHAT? I just want to see my cousin get herself a boyfriend sooner or later! C'mon Marie! X(_

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** We've had this conversation over and over, Callie. Or don't you realize that my work schedule can't AFFORD time for a "boyfriend"?_

_**Squid_Dualist:** Uhhhh….._

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** What is WRONG with you, Marie?! You're a GIRL….you DESERVE someone else you can hang out with besides me and gramps! Why are you so againt dating in the first place?_

_**Lime_Green_Gal: **BECAUSE….of WORK. Did you not read that part?!_

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** …_

_**Squid_Dualist:** ?_

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** Come on Callie. Give it up already. We may be family, but that doesn't mean you can just decide my life choices for me….you know that. Right?_  
_**Squiddy_Sistah:** …_

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** Uhh….Callie? You there?_

_**Squid_Dualist:** If you guys need space….I can go…._

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Hold up! Agent Four? Don't tell me you haven't ONCE thought of going out with Marie since you met her! How could you pass up a catch like my cousin?!  
_

* * *

Marie groaned, rubbing between her eyes.

"Keep it together, Marie. Just find….a WAY to end this before things get out of hand." she said before she looked back at the screen, seeing Callie and Agent Four speaking between each other.

* * *

_**Squid_Dualist:** I…don't know what to say. It's not that I don't like Marie "that way"….it's just….she's way out of my league. We might be both in the Squidbeak Patrol on the side…but in the real world….I'm just one of many other squids who is trying to make a name for themself. Plus, she's my boss in the platoon. I can't just force myself on her like that. I'd rather earn that chance than it being given to me._

* * *

Reading those words, Marie lightly gasped, resting a hand against her chest, before she started to blush.

"Four…" she muttered.

* * *

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** D'oh!_

_**Squid_Dualist:** ?_

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** You two are SO awkward when it comes to each other! It drives me up a wall!_

_Look! Social status means NOTHING when it comes to LOVE! We might not be "human", but we have hearts, same as them! Don't lie to yourself like this! Lemme hear it! How do you REALLY feel about Marie? Hmm? HMMMMMMMMMM?!_

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** Uhhhh….you two DO know I'm here still, right?_

_**Squid_Dualist:** …._

_**Squid_Dualist:** If its just between us….then…yeah. I maybe, KINDA would like to go on a date with her sometime._

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** VERY interesting…..come. Tell "Big Sister" Callie what's on your mind. Let your feelings "flow"….leave NOTHING out. :3_

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** Uhhh….guys?_  
_**Squid_Dualist:** Well, all she really ever calls me is "Four" whenever we chat online like this. I didn't mind it at first….seeing as we're platoon mates and all….but it gets kinda disappointing after a while. If anything…I'd like it if she got to know me outside of the platoon._  
_**Squiddy_Sistah:** *nods* Anything else? No one's judging you here._

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** GUYS! I'm RIGHT HERE! Am I invisible or something?!_

_**Squid_Dualist:** She's definitely got more than just looks going for her. She's always cool, calm and collected, she knows how to make things fun, she gives great Turf War advice, she doesn't hesitate to talk with me…..and if it weren't for her, I might not have gotten interested in your music. I owe a lot to Marie. So, I guess….if I could get a chance to date her….I'd do what I could to make it the best ever…._

* * *

Marie suddenly froze, her fingers hovering over the keys, as her eyes read every word Agent Four wrote out. She literally could feel her heart pounding faster as she gently rested her hands on the keyboard.

* * *

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** (blush)_

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Mmhm! That's what I wanted to hear. Since you spoke from your heart…I have no other words to say. With Marie's best wishes in mind…I hereby grant you the chance of a lifetime! You get to date my cousin! :3 :3_

* * *

Suddenly, Marie snapped out of her trance in time to read Callie's words.

"Oh no…..no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-NO!" she stuttered. Without really thinking, she turned caps on before feverishly typing.

* * *

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** CALLIE! NO! BAD GIRL! STOP! YOU DO NOT GET TO SET THINGS UP WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!_  
_**Squid_Dualist:** …..Marie? (realization) OMG. I just REALIZED I called you up to chat._

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** F-Four! Wait! I-I mean…._

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Uhhh…I'm not a DOG you know? (-_-) Anyway…._

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Sorry Marie. This is for your OWN GOOD. ;3_  
_**Squiddy_Sistah:** So, what time are you free Agent Four?_  
_**Lime_Green_Gal:** CALLIE?!_  
_**Squid_Dualist:** Tomorrow afternoon…I think?_

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** CALLIE!_  
_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Good. Marie has nothing scheduled then. So there should be NOTHING stopping her from saying "No"! :3_

* * *

Marie gasped, realizing Callie knew full well about her schedule as they shared a planner together. Her hands clenched into fists as she shook with anger.

"CALLIE! YOU….LITTLE…..CODFISH!" she growled.

* * *

_**Squiddy_Sistah:** You do what you can to warm up that COLD shell she has around her heart. And don't worry! If you need ANYTHING, "Big Sister" Callie is here for ya! ;)_  
_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Oh! Would you look at the time?!_  
_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Gotta go you guys! I'll see ya when I get home, Marie! We've gotta get you ready for the date of a LIFETIME after all!_  
_**Squiddy_Sistah:** Buh-bye! :3_  
_■**Webmaster**■ "Squiddy_Sistah" has left the chatroom.  
_

_**Squid_Dualist:** …._

_**Squid_Dualist:** Uhhhhhh…..Marie? I don't know if you're still here…or if you're reading any of this….but…I look forward to our date?  
_

* * *

Marie gasped.

"No! Wait! A-Agent Four! DON'T….!" she yelled, reaching out at her screen. But before she could finish…

* * *

_■**Webmaster**■ "Squid_Dualist" has left the chatroom._

* * *

Feeling as if everything around her suddenly came crashing to the ground, Marie locked up, gawking at the screen with her mouth hanging open and her face bright red with embarrassment. Steam started to spout from her ears. In a fit of rage, she started banging on the keyboard with her fists, leaving a multitude of confusing posts on the now lone chatroom.

* * *

_**Lime_Green_Gal:** JHDGAIJKP089-0JO[A!_  
_**Lime_Green_Gal:** FD4w433aeaejs[iae-  
__**Lime_Green_Gal: **ATRFSDGEWSTGFDWA3WYEGRWYRTEDJ  
__**Lime_Green_Gal: **OI99I5E4JUFE4095__  
_

* * *

With her fit subsiding, Marie screamed as she clutched her head.

"CALLIE! I SWEAR! YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE STILL KIDNAPPED WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!" Marie shrieked towards the ceiling.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	2. Conflicting Thoughts and A Lime Smoothie

**_As the Tide Rolls ~ A Marie Tribute ~_**

**_Part 02: Conflicting Thoughts and A Lime Smoothie_**

Time passes as normal as we find Callie just returning home with a bag under her arm and a pair of "Fishbucks" drinks in each hand. Opening the door with her shoulder, she peeked around before walking inside, closing it with her foot.

"Heeeey Marrriiieee? I'm back!" Callie called out in a sing-songy tone "I brought you your favorite! A lime smoothie from Fishbucks! Are you still mad?" All she heard was silence throughout the entire apartment.

"Huh….maybe she's asleep?" she muttered. As she passed through the kitchen, she set down their smoothies and her bag before going around, exploring each room.

"Weird. I came home KNOWING that Marie was going to "sashimi" my butt after what happened. But…where IS she? She couldn't have gone out because she would've left a note." she muttered. After walking into the next room, she found Marie. But the mere sight of everything left her gasping in shock. She saw Marie hunched over at her desk, head resting against her laptop while she moaned, pale as a zombie. Callie shrieked.

"MARIE!" she yelled, rushing to her side. As Marie still moaned, Callie quickly sat her upright and turned her before shaking her violently.

"No! No! No! You CAN'T be dead, Marie! Wake up! SAY SOMETHING!" she yelled. Eventually, Marie snapped out of her zombified trance and looked straight on at Callie's worried face, now seeping tears from her eyes. One look at her soulful eyes brought a smile back to Callie.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right! I thought you turned into a Salmon or something!" Callie sighed. Just then, all her memories of earlier came rushing back to her as Marie suddenly grew a terrifying scowl, frightening Callie all over again. She hissed like a snake as she slowly rose her arm towards her.

"CCCCCAAAAALLLLIIIIEEEEE…." Marie hissed. Before Callie could react in time, Marie quickly took hold of her cheeks with each hand before yanking them outwards with all her might. As her cheeks began turning red with pain, Callie started whimpering as Marie looked on with her souless eyes.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! O-Okay Marie! I get it! You're MAD! B-But leave my cheeks alone! PLEASE!" she cried, slapping at her wrists. Eventually, Marie snapped out of it and released with a huff, causing Callie's cheeks to snap back at her. Overcome with pain, Callie started rubbing the red spots.

"Yeah. LET'S TALK." Marie replied.

**_~ Later That Day… ~_**

As time carried on into the evening, Callie and Marie were seated at the table, each sipping from their smoothies while Marie remained slumped over the table. As Callie remained silent, twittling her fingers, Marie sighed and sat upright.

"I STILL can't believe you did that Callie. Exactly what part of our popstar lives made you think I needed a BOYFRIEND?" she asked. Callie sipped from her smoothie.

"Well, you know that gramps hasn't exactly been visiting a lot lately ever since the thing with Agent Eight. He's got it in that scatterbrained head of his that he wants to try and become a rapper worthy of having a duel with Pearl from Off the Hook. Because of it….his visits are becoming more and more scarce. And…well, ever since we took time off to live normal lives….I dunno. You gave off this weird vibe like you were decaying away inside….like a Salmonoid." Callie replied. One look at her made Marie sighed.

"Look! I'm sorry how I acted in the chatroom. But…I'm worried for you! I had finally grown fed up with you not really doing ANYTHING and decided to take matters into my own hands. Someone between us had to have common sense!" Callie continued. Marie glanced at her again.

"No offense, Callie, but…WHICH of us lacks enough "common sense" to remember to make note of when we run out of food in the fridge OR when the other's favorite juice container is left in there for the other….and FORGETS to mention it's EMPTY?" Marie asked, causing Callie to freeze up. Sighing once more, Marie set aside her smoothie.

"I get you want to try and help me….I really do. We've been living together in this tiny apartment for a really long time. But….gah. I wish you would've TALKED to me first before popping something like that on Agent F-" she said before she suddenly saw a firm look on Callie, stopping her.

"Maybe I was right to try and build some kind of chemistry between the two of you? I may not know Agent Four's "real name" too….but he has a point. "Four" is ALL you've ever called him since you met him. I think you ought to take the time to get to know your "favorite" platoon mate. I mean…." she said, glancing nearby to see a small book in their bookshelf "Why do you think you have that weird little "book" about him anyway?" Marie glanced at it before turning back to Callie.

"For…..personal reasons? I have to keep track of the other platoon members with gramps absent so much." Marie replied.

"It's full of more about Agent Four than literally ANYONE else…you know that, right?" Callie asked, making Marie freeze up. Marie's attention then turned towards the ground, eyeing her sandals.

"Literally ANYONE else can see you have a thing for Agent Four…and I can understand that. I should know. I've spent so much time with you, for what feels like an ETERNITY mind you, that I can read you like an open book. I'm tired of seeing you wallowing away like this without making any kind of attempt." Callie continued "I'm sorry that I went against your wishes earlier….but believe me. I want you to be HAPPY." Marie remained silent with eyes fixated on the floor.

"Marie?" she asked as all fell silent. A while longer and Callie sighed.

"Okay. You need a little time." Callie said, rising from her chair. But before she left, she felt someone grabbing her wrist. Looking back, she saw it was Marie.

"Maybe….you're right." Marie said. Callie looked on questionably before their eyes met.

"Okay. I'll give this date a chance. So….you said you wanted to prepare me for the "date of a lifetime"?" she asked, growing a smile across her face. Callie's face immediately lit up, turning back to her cousin, as she rose from her chair.

"Y-You're NOT kidding?" Callie asked. Marie shook her head.

"After all I've put up with so far since becoming a Squid Sister? Not a chance. So…what's something miniscule like this?" Marie said "I mean…I had to help YOU adjust to life in Inkopolis again after leaving Octo Canyon. And that almost made me want to yank my hair off." Callie's smile led to her beginning to cry before them laughing together stopped her tears.

"I promise you cous….you're going to thank me for this." Callie muttered as Marie smiled back.

**_~ The Next Day… ~_**

It is now the following day as we find Marie alone in Inkopolis Square, this time out of her usual kimono and now in a more laid back attire. Along with a change of hairstyle similar more to Callie's, she had no problem keeping herself unnoticed by the crowds of Inklings and Octolings walking amongst the square themselves. She wore a dark green and black checkered hoodie and her favorite set of white jeans, sporting a black emblem of her image from the Squid Sisters towards her ankles. She could be seen leaning against the wall near the weapons shop as she pulled out her phone to check the time. She let out a small sigh before receiving a small buzz on her phone. Seeing it was a text, she opened it up to see Callie's message.

**_Callie: _**_Hope you're doing okay, Marie! I know we spent most of the morning picking out your wardrobe and getting you ready….but I'm just checking to make sure you're hanging in there all right. :3_

Finishing the message, Marie lightly chuckled before replying back.

**_Marie: _**_I'm fine. I'm still waiting on my "date" is all._

**_Callie: _**_Wha?! No squiddin'? He STILL hasn't shown?! (0_0)_

**_Marie: _**_Chill, Callie. It's not even the time YOU set up yet._

**_Callie: _**_Oh yeah…..heh heh. Well, good luck. I'll be rootin' for you at home!_

**_Marie: _**_Thanks…Calli._

**_Callie: _**_:3_

Putting her phone away afterwards, she turned back to the street before, to her surprise, she saw a male Inkling walking around with his hands tucked in his pockets. He had light blue colored hair and eyes, his hair stylized in a slick manner, a white t-shirt and dark black leggins with a blue stripe running down the leg. As he stopped to look around, after checking him from head to toe, Marie lightly chuckled to herself.

"I recognize that tacky outfit anywhere." Marie thought. She started walking towards him, eventually gaining his attention. He soon approached her until they were facing one another. Without a doubt in her mind, Marie knew this was "Agent Four" outside the platoon.

"How's it going…."Squid_Dualist"?" she asked in a teasing fashion. Four lightly grinned back.

"Not bad. How about you…"Lime_Green_Gal"?" he asked. Marie snickered. In no time at all, Four started to check out her wardrobe as well, stopping when their eyes met again.

"What?" Marie asked. Four remained frozen, blushing slightly with his mouth lightly hanging open. But he quickly snapped out of it.

"Uhhh…n-nothing. I just….never expected you to dress like this. You look….cute." he said, looking away. Marie started to blush as well, surprised at the comment.

"Well…I had to. Callie DID set up this date for us after all. So a girl's got to look her best." she said, blushing slightly with eyes closed. Soon after, she approached Four's side.

"Anyway, what do you say we get this going?" she asked "Ready for this…Agent Four?" Four nodded as the two started off together, heading down the street together. But they soon came to a stop as Marie and Four looked at one another.

"Hang on. Scratch that. I just realized I forgot something." Marie said. Four seemed surprised.

"What? Leave something at home?" he asked.

"No….no. I figured…since we're getting to know each other….I ought to stop calling you "Four" is all. I know. Old habit. So…what CAN I call you?" Marie asked. Four smiled as they started off again.

"You can call me…Bleu." he replied, blushing slightly to himself.

"Wait. "Bleu"? For reel?" Marie asked, chuckling to herself. Bleu glanced back at her.

"What? It's what my parents called me. I know. TOTALLY embarrassing. You ask THEM why they named their son after a COLOR." he stated. Marie chuckled more.

"Hey. At least it's better than what happens when you put OUR names together." Marie teased, lightly elbowing him "I mean...I recently learned that we're named after some kind of delicacy." As they continued off, laughing between each other whilst chatting, we notice someone watching from afar, dressed in a bright pink jacket with a pink and black stripped beanie covering her head. She had a pair of shades covering her eyes as well. But, unlike Marie, you could tell right away this was "tacky as always" Callie. Looking back at the reader, Callie lightly shushed before lifting her shades up to look at you, giving a wink. But as she turned away after, she looked back again, almost as if she KNEW what you were going to say.

"What? You really think I'm just gonna ask her "how it went" when she came home? No way! This HAS to be documented!" Callie explained, flashing her cell phone with a cocky grin, before taking off after them.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	3. Budding Emotions, Everlasting Memories

**_As The Tide Rolls ~ A Marie Tribute ~_**

**_Part 03: Budding Emotions, Everlasting Memories_**

The date began for Marie and Bleu as we find the two of them seated together in a nearby restaurant within Inkopolis. Thanks to his massive success during the multitude of Splatfests that have passed, Crusty Sean converted his popular "Crust Bucket" food truck into a fast food joint for the Inklings and Octolings. Marie and Bleu were seated by the windows as they each had their drink, waiting for their orders. As Marie simply swayed her legs, Bleu fiddled with his straw, occasionally glancing her way. But it wasn't long until she noticed.

"What's wrong, Bleu?" Marie asked. While he remained silent at first, Bleu looked around the dining floor at the other customers talking with each other.

"It just feels….kinda weird. You know? I'm surprised no one has said a word about us since we got here. I mean….it's not everyday you see a popstar dating some wanna-be squid like me." he said. Marie sighed before smiling at Bleu.

"I guess no one KNOWS it's me because of my "camoflauge"?" she teased, twittling her hair "But…don't worry about "social status" Bleu. Remember how Callie said it was no biggie? If I'm not making anything out of it, you shouldn't either. So….just relax. 'Kay?" she asked. Bleu nodded.

"A-All right. Thanks Marie." he replied. Marie lightly blushed before they noticed someone approaching with trays in each arm. It was a sea urchin employee working at Crust Bucket.

"Thanks for waiting. I've got your orders right here." he said, setting them down on the table. Just then, the waiter took notice of the two of them.

"I have a funny feeling you two kids are celebrating something today. Care to share what that is?" he asked. Marie chuckled.

"Well, you COULD say that. This handsome gentleman is my date for the day." she replied. Bleu quickly froze up when he heard Marie's words, perpetually sipping from his cup.

"Heh heh. I must say, then….you're the cutest couple to come in today. Well, enjoy your food." he said before walking away as Marie waved back. Having almost slurped his entire drink at once, Bleu quickly swallowed as to reduce his puffy cheeks. He then sighed with relief.

"Well? Let's dig in." Marie said. Bleu nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Let's." he replied. As the two of them started to eat, we look outside to see Callie hiding in a nearby bush, recording the two of them in her cell phone camera. She lightly giggled to herself, unaware several other Inkling and Octolings were walking by and happened to catch a glance at her, looking puzzled.

"Awww! I knew it! Those two are TOTALLY adorable!" Callie squealed. Back inside the restaurant, Bleu would occasionally glance over at Marie eating and then at his own food. Like before, Marie caught on.

"Okay. What's wrong NOW?" she asked, seemingly worried. Bleu looked to her before shaking his head, saying it was nothing. Marie merely shrugged and went back to eating. Bleu then glanced down towards his wallet in his pants pocket.

"Sorry I couldn't have found someplace a bit more "high class" for you, Marie. I didn't have the money this time." he thought "But…I'll do what I can to make this date great. Just you wait and see." He then returned to his meal before taking a sip of his drink. When he heard it was nearing empty, he surprisingly glared at the cup.

"O-Oh...right." he thought.

**_~ Afterwards… ~_**

After they finished their meal, the two left and were now strolling side by side down Inkopolis Square together, still tailed far behind by Callie. As they walked, Marie kept looking over at Bleu. She could easily tell he was feeling anxious about their day out. Suddenly, she came to a stop, prompting Bleu to stop also.

"W-What? Is everything okay?" he asked. Marie shook her head.

"I'M fine. It's YOU I'm worried about." she replied, poking the tip of his nose "I can tell when someone is worrying too much about something. If something IS bothering you, just….feel free to let it out. I'll listen." Bleu gently smiled at her before glancing away.

"Sorry. I've been like this since I got up. I felt like I had butterflies in my gut all day. I….I just want today to be the best it can, you know?" he said "Everyone knows how famous you and your cousin are…" But before he finished, Marie sighed.

"THAT again? I told you. Forget about it. As far as I'm concerned, popularity doesn't matter. We're just good friends going out on a date together. Is there ANYWAY I can help ease your worries?" she replied. Bleu glanced at her.

"I…I dunno. Maybe…give me a little time to get used to this?" he asked. Marie nodded before, in a surprise move, wrapped her arm around his. He momentarily flinched while, behind a mailbox, Callie lightly gasped in surprise.

"M-M-MARIE?!" she gasped, almost dropping her phone in the process. Feeling she had exposed herself, she quickly ducked behind the mailbox as Bleu and Marie eyed each other.

"Sure thing. And…don't worry. I'm not judging you in anyway. I just want our date to be fun for us both. Okay? What do you think?" Marie said. Bleu lightly blushed, as did Marie.

"Yeah. That sounds good to me." he muttered before they continued off, Marie's arm still wrapped around his. Looking back, seeing her phone sticking back out, Callie peeked around before smiling.

"That's my cousin….always thinking of a way to make the most of anything." she thought. As their date continued, Marie and Bleu took a detour to see Shellendorf Institute, looking around at the various exhibits on display. And, like before, Callie was hiding nearby while filming the two of them on her phone. But one of the museum guards caught her before chasing her away under the accusation of spying. While Callie let out a scream during the chase, Bleu was the only one to notice as Marie seemed unaware.

"What was THAT?" Bleu asked, glancing back. Marie simply shrugged, eyes glued on the exhibit they were looking at.

"Beats me." she muttered.

**_~ Later That Day… ~_**

Leaving the museum behind, the two found their way to Cephalopod Park, a place where all the different inhabitants of Inkopolis came to explore. Marie and Bleu sat under the shade of a tree together, rested on a bench, each holding a bag of popcorn in their hands. In no time, a few birds began flocking to their feet. Seeing their eyes staring back, Bleu smiled and tossed a few kernels from his bag. The birds quickly pecked up pieces while the two squids merely smiled.

"Wanna know something funny?" Marie asked, scooping up a handful of popcorn herself "Birds absolutely HATE Callie. I dunno why. But maybe its got something to do with this ONE time she tried inking a seagull. Ever since then, it feels like ALL birds are out to get her." Bleu started snickering, joined by Marie, as Callie continued recording them, hiding in a bush opposite of them. Her cheeks puffed at the mention of Marie's statement.

"It's not MY fault if that SEAGULL tried to make a nest in my hair." she mumbled. As she peeked out a bit to get a better look, a bird suddenly perched itself atop her beanie. Glaring upward, she saw the bird's eyes staring back at her.

"H-Hey! What are YOU looking at?! Go! Shoo! SCAT!" she whispered loudly. But no matter what she said, even shaking her head, the bird eventually got comfy atop her head. Starting to let out a mild growl, she slowly pulled out a Splattershot before pointing it at the bird, her growl intensifying with each second.

"Hey there. You want some?" Marie asked, noticing the perched bird. She put out her hand full of popcorn. The moment Callie pulled the trigger, the bird took off and her own ink wound up drenching herself as the bird landed on the edge of Marie's hand. In the bush, Callie groaned.

"STUPID….BIRD…." she grumbled while ink dripped down her face.

**_~ Later… ~_**

The date brought Marie and Bleu to the local game arcade as the two were stationed in front of a Salmanoid shooting gallery. Each holding a blaster akin to the N-ZAP, it was like a zombie survival game as the two shot at virtual Salmonoids on screen for points. Together, the two were able to make an impressive score, nailing each Salmonoid with ease, even when swarms appeared. Their gameplay eventually gathered the attention of a crowd of other Inkling and Octolings.

"Whoa! Look at those two GO!" an Inkling shouted.

"Yeah! They're gonna break the record!" another yelled. Suddenly, the words "BOSS!" appeared on screen as a big fat Salmonoid appeared and let out a loud roar. Bleu and Marie smuggly glanced at the other, raising their blasters.

"Ready partner?" she asked.

"You have to ask?" he replied "You handle the aerial moves while I INK this sucker." Marie nodded as they faced the boss. The battle begun as Bleu continuosly pelted blasts straight at the Salmonoid while it burped out balls of slime from its jaws at them. But each were quickly shot down by Marie before they could damage their health. This continued until the boss was running low on health, leaving it momentarily dazed, signs of dizziness emitting in its eyes. Marie then tossed her gun to Bleu, giving him a wink. He caught it in midair before firing a barrage of twin shots, finishing off the boss. It let out a pixelized screech before disappating into cubes. The screen then displayed "WINNER!" along with their combined score as they looked to one another. The crowd around them erupted in applause.

"Nice shooting there, Tex." Marie said. Bleu smirked, gently blowing off the tip of each gun before pocketing them in his pants like gun holsters.

"What can I say? Dualies are my LIFE." he said. The two then looked to see their score and the words "NEW HIGH SCORE" appearing. It then asked to enter their names into the game. As they typed them in, Callie was seen still recording from nearby, smiling to herself. Finishing their typing, they looked to see the name left behind was "BLMA", the first two letters of their names.

"Heh heh. Let's see someone top THAT." Marie said, pointing at the screen. The two then high fived each other as tickets rolled out of a slot on the machine.

"Onto the next game?" Bleu asked, ripping off the tickets. Marie nodded.

"You betcha." she replied "I seem to remember they had some kind of dance game here." After playing around more at the arcade, they soon approached the prize counter to trade in their tickets.

**_~ That Evening… ~_**

As evening began to set in over Inkopolis, we find Marie and Bleu seated together on the edge of the docks overlooking the oceans. It was just around the same location as Saltspray Rig. While they listened to the waves gently crashing against the pier, leaning against one another as they did, we notice the likes of a large vibrant blue Squid shaped plush in Marie's arms and a dorky looking Salmonoid doll in Bleu's arms. Like before, Callie could be seen peeking out from behind a nearby corner, recording the two of them. But she kept one hand loaded with her Splattershot, remembering the "seagull incident" from before, occasionally glancing around her. All was silent until Marie glanced at Bleu.

"Looks like YOU sure mellowed out quickly." she said. Bleu glanced at her before chuckling.

"Yeah….I guess so. Seems like…all I needed was to just forget about it all and just…have fun." he said. Marie nodded before leaning in closer, lightly blushing.

"That's the Four I know." she muttered. Her legs gently swayed in place while they looked out towards the ocean. Bleu started to speak, gaining her attention.

"You know? Whenever I come here, whether it's to contemplate what I want to do….or if I'm just bored, I always have the SAME lingering question whenever I look out at the ocean." he said "What do you think is out there? Like….are there any OTHER places like Inkopolis across the waves?" Marie glanced out at the water.

"Heh. It's too bad we can't swim in SEA WATER. Otherwise, I'd probably go out there….just to see what is left in this big puddle of ours." Bleu continued. The two then glanced at one another.

"If you did, you know what WOULD happen? I'd miss you." she said "I mean…who else would I get to spend time with than my grandpa and my scatterbrained cousin?" Marie started chuckling softly, joined by Bleu. Hearing her teasing, Callie lightly huffed. Just then, Marie leaned upright before rising from her seat.

"I think it's about time we call this date to an end." she said. Bleu glanced up at her before looking out at the setting sun.

"Yeah. I think so. I was having so much fun…I forgot the time." he said, rising afterwards. They then started back towards the city. But, before so, Bleu suddenly had something come to mind as he quickly gripped onto Marie's wrist. She puzzingly turned to him.

"What is it, Bleu?" she asked. Bleu was suddenly red with embarrassment as he glanced away.

"NO. WAY. Is he going to kiss her?!" Callie whispered.

"W-Well, before we OFFICIALLY end this date, I'd….like to ask a request. A-A "fan request", if you will." he said. Letting go of her wrist, Marie turned to him.

"Okay. And what's this "fan request"?" she teased. Bleu looked away, grinding the tip of his shoe against the ground.

"W-Would you mind….if I heard you sing? Just…a little bit?" he asked. Marie lightly gasped, blushing slightly.

"Wow. I…haven't sung in a while. So….it's kind of a surprise. But…s-sure. What would you like to hear?" she asked. Pulling out his phone, Bleu quickly brought up an album cover of Squid Sister songs.

"Well….I AM a fan of your first solo, "Tide Goes Out". Would you sing a bit of it…if I played the karaoke version off my phone?" he asked. Marie glanced down at his phone before a smile came to her face, looking back at Bleu.

"If it's for you? No prob." she replied. Bleu's face quickly lit up as he handed her his phone, set to play the music, before taking a seat on a nearby steel beam. To Callie's surprise, his seating was close to her hiding spot as she ducked behind the beam to avoid being seen.

"I haven't sung this in a while. So…pardon me if I get a few lyrics wrong." Marie muttered. Bleu shook his head, saying he didn't mind as she started the music. She then set the phone down before she started to dance slowly, singing along with the melody. All the while, an soothing smile was on Bleu's face. Behind him, Callie closed her eyes and rocked her head side to side, keeping in tune with the music.

"This SURE brings back memories." she thought.

**_~ Later On… ~_**

Finishing up at the docks, the sky now coated with a blanket of stars above, Marie and Bleu returned to Inkopolis Square, still walking side by side with each other. Reaching the square, they stopped under a street lamp as Marie faced Bleu.

"Bleu? Well, I just want to say….thanks for making today a day I'll never forget. I….enjoyed our date." she said, blushing slightly. Bleu smiled back, blushing as well.

"Thanks." he replied "And…when you see Callie…let her know that I'm happy for the "motivational" push." Marie chuckled.

"I sure will." she said. Taking one last look at each other, Bleu saluted to her.

"Well, see you around? Hopefully NOT when something goes horribly wrong or Inkopolis is threatened by OCTAVIO again?" Bleu asked. Marie chuckled, saluting back. He then turned from her and started walking off down the sidewalk. Marie simply stood beneath the light, looking on at his backside as Callie continued filming them from across the street.

"Awww…..I thought for sure they'd kiss or something." Callie groaned, looking greatly disappointed. But just then, Marie suddenly grew nervous, her face growing a shade of red. Callie watched in surprise before she quickly hurried after him.

"H-Hold up! Agent Fo-! I-I mean, Bleu!" she called. Hearing his name, Bleu stopped and turned around in time for Marie to suddenly bump into his chest.

"Whoa. Marie? W-What's wrong?" he asked, bracing her. She remained silent as she leaned against him. But after regaining her composure, Marie locked eyes with him.

"Well…just wanted to give you something…t-to remember today. That's all." she said. Bleu looked questionably.

"O-Okay? What's tha-?" he asked. But, before he finished, he suddenly felt something press up against him. To his surprise, along with Callie's, Marie had kissed Bleu on the lips beneath the nearest light. Callie was so shocked that she unconsciously dropped her phone at her feet. But snapping out of her daze quickly, she snatched it back up and switched to camera mode.

"O-Oh my….! MUST…NOT…MISS THIS GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY!" she thought, growing a "fan girl" expression on her face as the shutter on her camera rapidly clicked. Marie then pulled back, looking on at the surprised and bright red faced Bleu.

"Uhhh….sorry about that. D-Don't know what came over me." she said, backing off afterwards. She glanced at him once more before coughing to clear her throat. Bleu merely smiled back, resting his fingers where Marie kissed him.

"Does…that mean you wanna go out again sometime?" Bleu asked. Her face bright red from embarrassment, Marie nodded.

"S-Sure. I…guess. I'll message you next time I'm free?" she asked. Bleu nodded.

"Okay then. Sounds good to me." he said. The two then faced each other once more before they slowly turned away from the other. They took one last look over their shoulders before waving.

"S-See ya." they said in unison. They then took off in different directions as Callie remained in place, sighing heavily while leaning against the fencing behind her.

"Oh….my cod. I thought…my heart was going to burst." Callie panted, resting her phone against her chest. While she walked, humming lightly to herself, Marie then came to a stop, prompting Callie to look.

"Gee….I sure CAN'T WAIT to tell Callie how tonight went. I wonder if she's STILL HOME?" Marie called out. Callie quickly gasped, slapping her hands against her cheeks.

"H-Holy SHRIMP! I-I gotta get back home before she SEES me!" she yelled "She'd KILL me otherwise!" Quickly turning into her squid form, she made a superjump to another section of town as Marie simply looked back with one eye closed, seeing the ink trail Callie left. She lightly chuckled to herself.

"Oh, Callie. I DO wonder if she realized….I knew she was there the WHOLE TIME?" she muttered before walking off again.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…  
\- STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE -_**


	4. The Epilogue

**_As The Tide Rolls ~ A Marie Tribute ~_**

**_FINALE: The Epilogue_**

It is late in the evening as Marie arrived at her apartment. She gave a gentle knock to let Callie know she was back before opening the door. When she peeked inside, she saw Callie calmly sipping a cup of tea in her hands before she caught her attention. Having managed to get home before her, Callie quickly changed clothes as to not arouse suspicion.

"Oh! Marie! Welcome back! How did your date with Agent Four go?" she asked. Setting her squid doll down at the table, Marie pulled up a chair right next to her.

"Well….I'd have this to say about it." she said, making Callie partially excited "If it weren't for your "meddling", I probably would've just spent another boring day at home. But long story short…I enjoyed it. I really did. I think…there really is a spark between us." Callie smiled before setting down her cup and hugged Marie.

"I KNEW you would've Marie! You need to listen to your heart more! That's what held you back until now! Oh! I'm so proud! My lil' Marie is sprouting her wings!" she explained. Marie grinned.

"Come on Callie. Don't make it sound more complicated than it needs to be." she said just as the hug ended.

"So…tell me. What did you guys do? What did you find out about your "favorite" agent?" Callie asked. Marie chuckled.

"Probably as much as YOU do. I mean….you WERE there." she replied. Hearing this, Callie froze up, slowly backing away with arms raising upward in self defense. But without warning, Marie quickly reached into her shirt pocket and plucked out her cell phone.

"B-B-B-B-B-But…..I would NEVER!" Callie yelped. Marie leaned in closely.

"Oh REALLY? You forget, young grasshopper, I can read YOU like an open book as well. You SERIOUSLY think I wouldn't have noticed a shade-wearing squid, dressed in BRIGHT PINK, stalking me and my date the minute we left Inkopolis Square?!" she retorted. Callie gawked, her jaw crashing to the tabletop.

"You knew? THE WHOLE TIME….you KNEW?!" Callie exclaimed. With phone in hand, Marie stood up and took her doll.

"Yep. And, as punishment for what could be classified as a criminal offense to literally ANYONE else…I'll be wiping all footage you collected OFF your phone before you go sharing it around the web. You can have it back when I'm done." she said. Callie started to whimper, reaching out in a baby-ish way as Marie walked off.

"B-B-B-But MARIE! T-That is PRECIOUS footage!" Callie cried "Think of what gramps would say if he found out you have a boyfriend now!" Marie huffed.

"Knowing YOU…you probably would've shared this on your blog before it even GOT to gramps." she replied. Before she went into her room, Marie glared back at her.

"Oh. And…a little helpful advice for the future? Try NOT to stand out so much when you're hiding somewhere. You'll save yourself a LOT of splatting incidents in Turf Wars." she said. Having now left, Callie sat at the table, sulking to herself.

**_~ Later That Night… ~_**

It is now around 10:50 p.m. as Callie is dressed in her pajamas, having just finished brushing her teeth. Walking down the hall to her room, she glanced at the door to Marie's room and sighed.

"I hope Marie isn't TOO mad about me following her. I should've just given her the space." she thought "Still…I DO need that phone back before I go to bed." She was about to knock on the door until she could hear muffled sounds coming from the other side. Piquing her interest, Callie leaned her ear against the door. From what it sounded like, she could hear both Marie and Bleu's voices talking with each other. Callie let out a sudden gasp, having realized what the sound could've been.

"There's….NO….WAY." she muttered softly. Slowly creaking the door open, she peeked inside and looked around the corner, seeing Marie was situated in her pajamas as well. But what was most interesting was she was seated at her portable desk with her laptop active. Callie saw her phone connected to Marie's computer via a USB cable and, on the screen, she was viewing clips of the footage Callie spent the day collecting. The footage displayed was when the two were seated around Saltspray Rig as a warm smile was on Marie's face. Piecing it all together, Callie suddenly gasped and threw open the door, alerting Marie.

"C-C-Callie?!" Marie yelled. She quickly slammed her laptop shut and threw her arms over it before glaring back at her.

"D-Don't you ever KNOCK?!" she continued. Callie pointed directly at her.

"Don't give me THAT! Is the ONLY reason you took my phone was so that YOU could hoarde everything I worked SO HARD to document for yourself?!" Callie shouted. Marie gasped, looking away with cheeks blushing red.

"I….I was just deciding on what was APPROPRIATE to show gramps and what wasn't. That's all." she said. Attempting to drop the subject, Marie unplugged Callie's phone and handed it back to her, which she quickly swiped up. She then checked it to find most of the footage gone.

"All my hard work…..GONE." Callie muttered. She then glared at Marie as their eyes locked onto one another, sparks ready to fly. She then rushed out of the room and into her bedroom before coming back with one of her pillows. Marie gasped as Callie started pelting her with it.

"Marie! You dirty, sneaky, rotten, no-good, credit stealing, hording OCTO-BRAT! How DARE YOU do that without MY permission?!" she yelled. Breaking away, Marie quickly grabbed one of her pillows and swatted it across Callie's face.

"That's RICH coming from you! Isn't that what I said when you almost embarrassed me on the chatroom the other day?!" Marie replied. Callie and Marie growled at each other, pressing faces against the other. But as they kept eyes locked on each other, all fell silent before Marie started to snicker quietly, trying to hold it back as tears formed in her eyes. Callie started snickering too before they exploded in a hysterical laugh, Callie dropping to the ground because of it. As they continued laughing, both released their pillows.

"A-At least…you could've ASKED me! I…I would've GLADLY shared it…w-with you!" Callie laughed. Marie still laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Even if I did ask…w-what would've stopped you….from uploading it to your blog?" she laughed back. Slowly losing her laugh, Callie wiped the tear from her eye.

"I would NEVER do that to you, Marie. After all….all I wanted…was for you to be happy." she said. Falling silent again, Callie and Marie eyed one another before Marie lightly bowed.

"Thanks, Callie….for everything." she said. A big smile came to Callie's face as she suddenly threw her arms around Marie. To this, Marie simply glanced at her before hugging her back.

"You know what? Maybe I should hook YOU up with someone to return the favor. How does a date with Agent EIGHT sound to you?" Marie asked. Callie started to stutter.

"W-W-W-What?! Since when did I say I was into him? I mean, SPECIFICALLY Agent Eight of all squids?! WHEN. DID. I. SAY. THAT?!" she replied. Marie simply burst out laughing again as we zoom in on the screen of Marie's opened laptop, due to the ruckus between them, to see a photo of Marie and Bleu kissing beneath the street lamp in Inkopolis Square.

**_~ THE END ~_**


End file.
